


The animalistic dominance

by Emroy



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Cat/Human Hybrids, Dominance, M/M, Nudity, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:54:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28337295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emroy/pseuds/Emroy
Summary: Mamoru and Nephrite have cat ears and enjoy a steamy morning together. AU. Rated M for sexual references.
Relationships: Chiba Mamoru/Nephrite





	The animalistic dominance

The Sun shined through the semi-black curtains and hit Mamoru’s face. His black cat ear flinched and he slowly opened his eyes. He tried to move, but Nephrite had wrapped his arms around his waist and he was still sleeping. Mamoru felt Nephrite’s breath on his neck and he blushed as he remembered the last night. Carefully he moved Nephrite’s hands away from his waist and then turned to look at Nephrite, who had brown cat ears. He didn’t have clothes on and he just lied there with a smirk on his face. Mamoru’s hips were still burning from last night and he longed to do still…. erotic things with his man, but it was time to get up and Nephrite was tired. He was just rising from the bed when he heard the voice. 

“Oh no, you’re not going anywhere, kitten”, Nephrite growled, grabbed Mamoru’s shoulders and pulled him back to the bed to lie down. 

He then pressed his lips on Mamoru’s mouth and violently sucked his lips and tongue. Mamoru felt like he was suffocating, but he didn’t resist; he loved this. Nephrite pressed Mamoru’s shoulders very tight while kissing and sucking his mouth. Nephrite moved away from Mamoru’s mouth revealing his sharp feline-like teeth and Mamoru was panting revealing his feline-teeth too. Nephrite then sunk his teeth into Mamoru’s shoulder, whose moan was a mix of pain and pleasure. Nephrite’s hand started to caress his chest, his neck and his stomach and started to go a bit lower grabbing and squeezing his aroused member. Mamoru screamed lustfully and his face became red as his hands slid on Nephrite’s back scratching him. Nephrite’s tongue and lips moved across Mamoru’s body lower and lower until….


End file.
